


Across the Ground

by cchasing_the_sunn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchasing_the_sunn/pseuds/cchasing_the_sunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have taken Mt. Weather and are rehabilitating the grounders that were left behind. Clarke makes the decision to go find other Ark Stations alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to watch the finale and I typed this up earlier and uploaded it to Tumblr but this is a more edited version.

Bellamy walked up behind Clarke who was staring at the radar screen. It has been weeks since they took the mountain and Bellamy could usually find the blonde in the main control room. Clarke was always hunched over and writing down coordinates of the other locations of Ark stations or sketching little images of the Earth and Lexa. Bellamy caught her sketching her father once. He admired Clarke’s skills. It had been so long since Clarke had even seen a photo of her father and she still managed to capture every small detail of him.

“Hey.”

Clarke looked away from the screen and gave him a small smile. “Hey.”

“The reapers are getting better. Some are more coherent and are starting to remember more.”

Clarke nodded. That was good. No one deserved that life. Clarke looked down at the paper the coordinates were written on and looking back at her with Lexa’s smiling face. “And the marrow treatments?” Clarke inquired as she violently rubbed the image away with the eraser on the end of her pencil. While most of the mountain men had been killed, they offered the marrow treatment to those that helped Clarke’s friends. It was happening slowly but surely.

“They’re taking.”

“Good.” Clarke lifted her head from the smudged and worn spot on the paper, and back to the screen.

Bellamy often wondered what Clarke could be looking for. They made contact with the other Ark Stations and Raven got the coordinates saved to the computer. While Raven managed to extend the range of their radios and even the radar they were only able to see limited amounts of land. He had heard about what had happened between Clarke and Lexa, but he could also see the flash of pain in Clarke’s eyes when the commander was brought up. So he left it alone. But he missed seeing his friend’s smile.

Ton DC was in the process of being rebuilt. Lincoln came back a few days ago, beating and bloody, leaning on Echo for support. Echo had told them of Ton DC’s progress. He was currently in the medical wing of the mountain. He hated it down there but Octavia kept him calm. Echo was also wary of the room but she stayed by the side of her friend. She was at most times found at Bellamy’s side. 

Lexa hadn’t made any threat to her people in Camp Jaha and that made it easier for Clarke to sort out things in the mountain. Lexa seemed to be honoring her word when she said she and her people would not harm the sky people. But the alliance was gone. Lexa broke it when she walked away.

What angered Clarke the most was that she understood. She did. She understood that Lexa wanted to save her people and there were many factors they forgot to take into account. How many guns were behind the door? There were many on the ridge. Clarke wanted to be angry and she was. She trusted Lexa, and she was falling for Lexa, and Lexa…she tossed it all away. What Clarke couldn’t understand was why they couldn’t have found another way together? Why did Lexa have to be so… Clarke wanted to scream.

Clarke couldn’t live in the mountain. That was for sure. While many of her people liked the familiarity of it all, she couldn’t stand it. They were going to keep the mountain, that was for certain, but Clarke couldn’t live in it. But she wasn’t planning on staying. There were many of her people that still needed her out there. Other Ark stations to find.

Things were looking up for them and Clarke was tenser than ever. She thought things were going good with Lexa and look where that got her. So yeah, things were great, but she was waiting for something bad to ruin it all. All good things must come to an end and all that.

Bellamy knew what was going to happen. He knew Clarke was leaving. He wanted her to stay. But he knew she wouldn’t. Leadership came with a price. And Clarke paid for it by losing friends and the trust of many.

“When are you leaving?” Bellamy asked and Clarke sighed, her shoulders tensed, hand stilling over the paper in front of her.

“Soon.” Clarke answered as she wrote down the coordinates of another Ark station.

“Will you be gone long?” Bellamy asked. He was hoping it wouldn’t be long.

Clarke knew what he was doing. He understood that he wouldn’t be coming; as much as he wanted to. Clarke needed him here. The rest of the 100 would listen to him. “As long as it takes to reunite the remainder of our people.” Clarke answered and Bellamy nodded.

He knew she had to do it. She had to get away. He wanted to go with her, but the remaining 100 would never listen to the adults.

“Lincoln woke up for a bit today, he said the commander is in Polis now.”

Clarke nodded in response. She wished she could not care. She folded the paper with coordinates on it and put it in her pocket. Lexa was back with her people and Clarke was going to search for more of hers. She stood. “I’m gonna go check on the reapers.” Anything to take her mind off of Lexa.

Bellamy nodded. “I’ll go with you.”

They walked through halls and greeted people they passed along the way. Some people moved out of their way and didn’t look at them; they refused to meet their gaze. Many people were going about their duties, others were running around and enjoying their new freedom. The feeling of imprisonment was gone but Clarke could still feel the death and smell the blood. The place sickened her. But she wasn’t going to force her people out of the safety of the mountain just because she felt uncomfortable.

Maya greeted them when they walked into the medical bay and as expected, Echo was sat beside Octavia at Lincoln’s bedside. Echo smiled when she saw Bellamy and he returned it with a shy one of his own. The action made Clarke want to smirk but she refrained. She didn’t feel like teasing her friend about his crush on the grounder. Octavia would probably retaliate with a joke of her own that was not meant to be funny, but to hurt Clarke.

“Hey.” Maya smiled. She was one of the first to receive the marrow treatment.

Clarke returned the greeting with a smile. “Hey.” She nudged her chin in the direction a group of Grounders sitting up in their beds. “How are they?”

“Doing well.” Maya answered. “They all responded to the treatment positively. They should be ready to return to their homes soon.”

Clarke nodded, pleased with the answer. Lexa may have saved her people that were locked in the cages, but she left the many reapers behind. There were more reapers than caged grounders. Many other reapers wandered the tunnels bringing with them other grounders looking for the drug the mountain men pumped through their system. That’s when Clarke’s people would capture them and bring them to the medical level and rehabilitate them. “That’s great. How are our friends’ recoveries?”

“Your mom says that the pain is normal, some recover faster than others, but other than that, there don’t seem to be any complications.” Maya reported. She glanced over to her side when a Grounder began to thrash around in fear of his surroundings.

Echo jumped to her feet and rushed to him. She had seen the damages that would be caused by the thrashing. She began shouting in Trigedasleng and the warrior started to calm. He started to understand and he became more and more incoherent. He glanced at Clarke and Maya.

There have been many cases of thrashing in the time since they began the rehabilitation. Some injured themselves more by thrashing. Sometimes they hurt others. Abby took a backhand to the cheek when she tried to calm a thrashing grounder, Maya almost got kicked in the face by another, and Jackson got an elbow to the jaw a week ago.

“Mochof.” He said with a firm nod.

Clarke smiled and Maya furrowed her brow. She was still learning.

“He says thank you, for helping him.” Echo translated and Maya smiled and nodded.

“You’re welcome.”

Echo moved to a bed where a female Grounder was sleeping. “Why has she not woken yet?” Echo asked, touching a tanned limp hand.

“You know her?” Clarke asked and Echo nodded.

“Yes, she is a great warrior.” Echo answered. “Too strong to let this end her fight.”

Clarke walked over and grabbed the medical chart from the foot of the bed and flipped it open. The grounder had been with them for three days now, she was a part of the group of reapers they captured when they had returned to the mountain. “Her vitals are stable and her white and red blood cell counts are better. Her body is just resting, regaining strength.” Clarke explained.

/\/\/\

A week later Clarke was packed and ready for her travels. She hadn’t discussed it with anyone because she knew she wouldn’t get many people to volunteer to go with her and she knew that some would be more than happy to force her from the mountain. They’d go out and find other Ark Stations, just not with her. She didn’t have many loyal to her anymore.

She made it to the medical level with little interference. It was incredibly easy since many refused to look in her direction. None of them saw that she was ready to leave and packed for a mission.

Maya smiled then frowned when she saw the pack hanging by one of the straps on Clarke’s shoulder. “You’re leaving?” Maya asked and Clarke nodded.

“I have to go find the rest of our people. I just came to say bye.” Clarke said. She wasn’t going to say bye to many, but she was going to say bye to Maya. Maya was a great help in defeating the mountain, she lost so much for them and Clarke was going to do her best to accommodate Maya, to help her in any way she can.

Maya hugged her. “Come back safe?”

Clarke returned the hug and nodded her head against Maya’s shoulder.

Lincoln sat up in his bed. “I will go with you.” He stated, wanting to leave the mountain.

Octavia protested this. “You still need rest.” She was still angry with Clarke and she didn’t want to spend any more time than needed with the blonde.

“I am fine.” Lincoln assured. “I wish to get outside these walls.” He cast a sneer at the walls and medical tools around him. “I have friends that could aid us.”

Octavia sighed. She understood. She might not be Clarke’s biggest fan at the moment, but she wasn’t going to be separated from Lincoln again. “Fine, give me five minutes to pack our things.”

Clarke was grateful for the offer but she wasn’t going to force anyone. “Octavia, you and Lincoln don’t have to come.”

Octavia waved her off. “We already said we are going and you can’t stop us.”

Clarke smiled. While it wasn’t what she was expecting, she was glad that she would have company.

“I will also accompany you.” Echo said from across the room.

“As will I.” the female grounder Echo had been asking about a week ago sat up in her bed.

“We will follow you.” The grounder Clarke recognizes as the one thrashing spoke up.

Clarke was astounded at the offer. Surely these people would want to go home after being away and not themselves for so long. Their loyalty was with the commander, not her. Why would they help her?

“Why?” Clarke asked. “Wouldn’t you rather go back to your homes?”

The female grounder smirked. “We do. But if it were not for you and your people’s help, we would not be in the right state of mind to return. So in order to pay our debt we will help you find your people.” She said with such a sincere smile that Clarke had no other option but to believe her.

The male grounder huffed. “Speak true.”

The female grounder rolled her eyes, as did Echo. Clarke gave her an inquiring look. “We have heard the whispers. About the commander betraying you.” She took a deep breath and looked to Echo. “We understand that she wanted to save our people from being bled and turned to Reapers; we were not ourselves, but were we not also her people?”

Clarke pondered this. If they have heard the story then they all now know about what Lexa had done. How she chose to save the caged grounders but left the reapers. They knew that they could be rehabilitated and Lexa chose to not save them when she abandoned the sky people. Abandoned Clarke.

“I won’t be able to stop you will I?” Clarke asked and the three grounders smirked.

“No.” Echo answered.

Clarke smiled. She was so overwhelmed. She was not expecting any support for this excursion and now there were five people who had no reason to follow her, wanting to join her.

Jasper, Monty, and Miller appeared in the doorway with Bellamy.

“Leaving without saying goodbye?” Monty asked with a hurt look before rushing up to Clarke and hugging her. “Come back safe.” He mumbled.

Clarke held him tight as she nodded. “I promise.”

“Stop hogging her.” Jasper teased as he tugged lightly at the back of Monty’s shirt.

Clarke pulled away from Monty and almost immediately found herself in Jasper’s arms.

“We’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you guys too.”

Jasper pulled away and Miller held a hand out to Clarke. “We haven’t seen eye to eye much, but you were right about Mount Weather and some might not see it but we do, we see all you sacrificed for us.”

Clarke smacked Miller’s hand away lightly and his face fell but contorted into shock when Clarke wrapped her arms around him. He then smiled and returned the hug.  
Clarke needed to hear that. She had been told all about how much she had done wrong, she needed to hear that someone, anyone, understood her sacrifices. She needed to know that not all of her efforts were in vain. She needed to know that her sacrifices didn’t mean nothing.

“Ready.” Octavia announced, dropping a pack beside Lincoln on his bed and putting her arm through the other strap of the one on her back.  
Miller pulled away from Clarke. “Bring our people home.”

“I hope you don’t mind, but they caught us on our way.” Bellamy said as Abby, Raven, Wick, Kane, Monroe and Harper walked in.

They hugged Clarke and said their farewells.

Raven and Wick had packs on their backs and Clarke shook her head.

“No. Raven, your leg…” Raven cut Clarke off.

“Save it, Princess, I’m going with you. I would never forgive myself if I you died in the unknown because you went without the help of the greatest engineer on the planet.” Raven boasted with a smirk.

“Two best.” Wick corrected as he crossed his arms, and Raven rolled her eyes.

Clarke hugged them both. “Thank you.”

Abby hugged Clarke tight. “I wish you didn’t feel as if you had to do this alone and for that I am sorry.” Abby apologized. She understood that Clarke’s isolation is partly her fault and she hoped that one day Clarke would forgive her for all the strife she caused her. Clarke was grown up now, she wasn’t a child. Abby will remember that.

Kane’s sendoff was short. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “May we meet again.”

Clarke nodded and turned to her travelling companions. “We leave in ten minutes.” She eyed the grounders in their hospital gowns. “Will you be ready?”

The female grounder, whose name Clarke is yet to get, scoffed. “Of course.”

Clarke smiled. “Good.”


	2. Find Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Co. run into a bit of a snag.

Lincoln pulled the reins on him horse and slowed it to a stop. He hopped off the horse and crouched, putting his hand to a fresh hoof print. Kya and Octavia stopped behind him.

“Are we getting closer?” Octavia asked before she scanned the area. Nothing was out of place, the only signs that someone had travelled the path were the hoof prints on the ground.

Lincoln nodded. He glanced around the area, covering her eyes from the afternoon sun. The hoof prints had to have been made an hour earlier or less.

“They look fresh.” Kya noted.

“They are.” Lincoln confirmed.

Lincoln mounted his horse and they set off on a steady pace. Night was soon to fall and they were getting closer. They couldn’t stop now. But there was one issue they refused to address. “I still think we should inform the commander.” Lincoln spoke and Octavia scoffed.

“Yeah right!”

Lincoln sighed. He understood his beloved’s issues with the commander, but this was an act of war. Surely the news was to get back to the commander regardless. “The commander is bound to hear it in whispers.” Lincoln pointed out.

Kya spoke before Octavia could argue. “Then let us hope we find them before she finds out.” She clenched her jaw. History was not to repeat itself. She’d die tenfold before allowing it.

“They have committed an act of war!” Lincoln exclaimed.

Kya stopped her horse and looked Lincoln dead in the eye. “I know this is an act of war. But we cannot afford another war so soon after ending one.”

Lincoln remained silent. Kya was right. They had to move fast.

/\/\/\/\/\

_Clarke should have known better. She should have known that when she conceded to the grounders following her others would want to tag along. So it shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did when she arrived at the doors to find a small army of nearly three dozen waiting for her._

_Clarke looked at Echo with a raised brow. The unspoken question was clear. What were they all doing here?_

_The female grounder whose name Clarke still hadn't gotten stepped up. "Apologies Heda skaikru, when they heard you were leaving they wanted to come with you and help find your people."_

_Clarke pursed her lips. She didn't want to be commander of anyone. She just wanted to bring her people together again. "Won't Lexa be angry with you for choosing to stay?" Clarke asked with a glance toward Lincoln. Echo had told her that their decision to go back to the Sky people had consequences._

_"Heda Leksa left us at the mercy of the mountain men." She scowled._

_Clarke sighed. It was apparent that she was going to lose this battle. The Grounders were going to follow her whether she allowed or not. "Alright, but first, names. I’m Clarke.”_

_The female grounder spoke first. "I am Kya." She stood at about five foot two. She was short for a grounder warrior, but Clarke knew better than to underestimate a grounder based on their size. She had brown curly hair and green eyes. She stuck her hand out to Clarke and Clarke noticed she had some sort of tribal spiral tattoo that went from her left wrist and flowed up like a sleeve and around her arm to her elbow. Clarke noticed the many black dots tattooed on scared flesh. Kill marks._

_The giant grounder who had thrashed around in the medical bay spoke next. "My name is Garrick." He had black hair and brown eyes. He had many tattoos on his arms and face, and was taller and broader than Lincoln._

_The other grounders introduced themselves and when it came to two young ones who were shoving each other, named Brick and Zan, Clarke knew the travel would be lively._

_Armed with a map and a GPS device Wick and Raven found and fixed up, the group waved to the others and were on their way._

/\/\/\/\

“We have to find her!” Raven shouted as she banged her hand against the table top.

“We will!” Echo assured, hands up in an attempt to try and calm the raging mechanic. “Lincoln is one of the greatest trackers I have had the pleasure of knowing. They will find her.” Echo said firmly. She pointed to a spot on the map that was laid out on the table in front of them. “They have almost two days travel from here to the ice nation boarders.” She ran her finger along a red line. “She has only been gone a day.” She understood Raven’s agitation, she wished to be out looking as well, but they had matters to attend to here. She was also very confident in Lincoln’s tracking abilities.

Raven scoffed. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” she scowled. They should all be out there looking, not waiting idly by in this village.

Wick placed a hand on her shoulder. “Raven, they’ll find her. Kya was right, a larger group would make it harder to travel. We have to have faith in them.”

Raven sighed and dropped her shoulders. “You’re right.” She braced her hands on the table and leaned forward. “She just has to be ok.”

They had been travelling for three weeks now. They had found three Ark stations and were on their way to the fourth when they decided to stop in a small village. The villagers welcomed Clarke with open arms. She was the one who vanquished the mountain men. She was a legend among the clans as they had learned weeks ago when they began their mission and stopped in the first village.

“She will be.” Wick assured her as he rubbed her back soothingly.

But Raven didn’t want to be soothed. She wanted Clarke to be found and brought back to them now.

/\/\/\/\

Clarke stumbled as the ropes around her wrists were tugged. The horse was moving at a steady pace, but Clarke was exhausted and the rope was digging into her wrist. She was also pretty sure she twisted her ankle a few miles back.

They attacked the small village at midnight, when all the villagers were asleep. They took out the village guard quick and silently. They-her captors-were once a group of three dozen but when Kya heard a commotion, that was Clarke struggling, she grabbed her sword and cut down a half a dozen of their men before the other villagers woke.

The four remaining were the four that managed to get away and carry Clarke with them. They used the fight as a cover to whisk Clarke away.

Kya had shouted ice nation to alert the others. She had shown nothing but never ending loyalty to Clarke since she decided to join her.

Clarke was terrified but she wasn’t going to let it show. These were the people of the clan that killed Costia. They took her and killed her. Clarke feared it would be her fate; but what did the ice nation gain from her capture? Or her death?

Clarke was broken from her musings when her captors stopped to water their horses.

She wondered how long it took for her friends to notice her missing.

They were on their way in no time at all. They spoke primarily in Trigedasleng and Clarke picked up on a few words. Lincoln, Octavia, Echo, Kya and the others had been teaching her, Raven and Wick since their travels began.

She was to be taken to the ice queen when they arrived in the Ice Nation. Costia’s fate came to mind again and Clarke felt the panic rise once more. Would she be sent to Lexa without her head? She quickly cast the thought away. Who was she to Lexa that would warrant having her head sent to the commander? Clarke looked up, the sun was starting to set; they had to stop for the night soon. Surely they had to.

Clarke was right. They stopped when the sun was almost completely gone from the sky. They built a fire, rolled out bed rolls, started making their dinner, and left Clarke tied to a tree.

They had given her some bread and ordered her to eat. Clarke’s throat burned and she struggled to swallow her bread. Her throat was so dry she feared she’d die from the bread lodging itself in her throat. A flask was dropped at her feet and she drank greedily from it. Clarke was exhausted but she refused to let sleep take her. She had to get free of her bindings and get away.

/\/\/\/\/

“Heda!”

Lexa looked up from the maps in front of her to address the guard that entered her quarters. He stood silent and still. Lexa nodded her head, signaling him to speak.

“Word has reached us that a small village in our land was attacked by ice nation warriors last night.”

Lexa tensed, she knew that relations with the Ice nation has been tense, but surely they wouldn’t be stupid enough as to attack a village without consequence. “Are they sure it was Ice nation?” The guard nodded and pulled a knife from his satchel and presented it to Lexa. She looked at the carvings on the handle and nodded.

“We ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to add a few chapters. What do you think?


	3. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody talks, just not in the way one might think  
> Also, I don't own the 100 and all mistakes are mine and there is a it of back story that will be elaborated in later chapters :)

Clarke glared at the back of her abductors’ heads. If she couldn’t get free of the bindings she was going to make this very difficult for them.

“Are we there yet? My feet hurt.” Clarke whined.

“If they hurt so much we can cut them off.” The man holding the rope scowled.

“Then you’d have to carry me.” Clarke responded with a roll of her eyes. “I don’t see what your Ice Queen hopes to gain from this. I mean if she wanted a talk she could have sent a message, not kidnap me.” Clarke drawled out in a bored tone. Her ankle was hurting like a bitch and she wanted to rest.

She didn’t get a response from any of them.

“Are you always this talkative? If I’m a prisoner, at least entertain me.” Clarke scoffed.

The horse stopped and Clarke heard a sword being pulled from its sheath. She looked up to see the Ice warrior holding his sword in her face.

“Keep quiet, or I will cut out your tongue.” He threatened.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Then how would I speak to your queen?” she quirked a brow in challenge.

The man sheathed his sword and grumbled incoherently.

Clarke’s smirk was smug.

/\/\/\/\/

Night was beginning to fall and it was getting difficult to see but Octavia urged them on. Kya had no problem with the idea but Lincoln was the cautious one. He understood how much they wanted to find Clarke, but they had to be smart.

“We should wait for the horses to become accustomed to the dark.” He said and the two had to agree with him.

They dismounted their horses, fed and watered them, and had a small snack of their own.

They pulled flashlights from their packs and mounted their horses once more. They kept the beams of light on the ground so they could follow the tracks.

“The tracks are beginning to look fresher.” Lincoln pointed out.

“They aren’t moving that fast.” Octavia noted.

“Because Clarke is walking.” Kya growled. “She’s injured.” Kya pointed her flashlight’s beam to a set of foot prints. One was a clear print from Clarke’s boot while the other was kind of dragged along. She knew this from Raven’s footsteps. When she got tired one foot would drag as she limped along.

Octavia gripped her reins tighter. If they wished to get to the Ice Nation so quickly why force Clarke to walk? Especially if injured? It didn’t make sense to Octavia. Surely they knew it would give them more time to catch up. But it would wear Clarke out so she wouldn’t have the strength to fight.

“We have to cover more ground.” Octavia said, urging her horse to quicken its pace a bit.

/\/\/\/\/\/

Raven and Wick were helping arrange the Arkers that were going to head to Camp Jaha with a few of the rehabilitated grounders. They had a wagon full of people and supplies. Some Arkers wanted to stay and wait for Clarke’s safe return, but Raven assured them that all would be fine and that it was important that they get to Camp Jaha.

“Everything and everyone is ready.” Wick told her and Raven nodded.

It amazed her how many rehabilitated grounders stayed.

There were almost two hundred of them and a little over half stayed loyal to Clarke. Every time they had sent a group of found Arkers to Camp Jaha, more rehabilitated grounds returned with the small group of grounders that escorted the Arkers to Camp Jaha. Ten were leaving this time, Garrick leading them. Some of the Grounders stayed in Camp Jaha or at the mountain to help protect their people to repay Clarke for freeing them of the mountain men.

Raven waved them off and Echo stepped out of her tent.

“Did you make sure to instruct them to say nothing of Clarke’s abduction?” Echo asked.

Raven nodded. “I gave them a letter to give to Bellamy. Hopefully it can buy us a few days.” It wasn’t difficult getting them to understand how pertinent it was that they said nothing about Clarke’s abduction. None of them wanted the heat or the task of telling Abby.

“Heda! Heda komba raun!”

A villager shouted as he ran into view.

Raven and Wick tensed visibly. Echo set her expression into a neutral one.

“Did he just say the Commander is coming?” Raven asked, knowing the answer and hoping she is wrong. But facts are facts. Raven is never wrong.

“I did not think she would be here so soon.” Echo murmured, paying Raven no mind. It was always a possibility the Commander would come. Especially with matters pertaining to the Ice nation.

Lexa rode into the village and the damage was small but noticeable. A few huts were charred or crumbled. She stopped in front of the three and addressed them with a narrow look. Her entourage stopped behind her.

“Skaikru.” She climbed off her horse. “I was not informed that you were here.”

Raven set her shoulders and nodded. “We are looking for our people.”

Lexa nodded once. She glanced around. “Where is Clarke?” The possibility of seeing Clarke again made Lexa’s chest tight and her stomach uneasy. They did not part on good terms. But if Clarke and her people are here, she is obligated as the commander to put her feelings aside and inquire why Sky people were in a village that was attacked by Ice people.

The three exchanged glances. Neither of them wanted to be the one to tell the Commander that Clarke was taken.

“She is out searching for herbs.” Raven answered, keeping her voice even.

Lexa narrowed her eyes. She had taken too long to answer. “When shall she be back?”

“What’s it to you?” Wick asked. He let out an undignified squeak when Lexa turned her glare to him.

She was the commander. She does not need to answer to them. But they are Clarke’s friends, so she will be polite.

Wick started shaking and Raven saw it. She nudged him with her elbow and he snapped his gaze to her.

“Keep calm!” Raven ordered through her teeth.

While their alliance was not formally severed, and therefore still in effect, Lexa was losing her patience with the sky people and traitor, who had yet to speak. Lexa turned her gaze to Echo.

Echo said nothing as the sound of hooves beating against the ground pulled their attention away.

Brick and Zan rode into view and stopped beside Echo.

“Heda!” They exclaimed, nearly falling from their horses.

The two young boys hopped off their horses.

“What did you find?” Echo asked them.

Brick cast a wary glance toward Lexa-who quirked a brow-and swallowed hard. “There are no more Ice warriors in the area. Cole and Fraya are riding around once more to make sure.” Brick said before he pulled a folded map from his satchel. “We found this.” He handed it to Echo and she opened it.

“They were following us for a while.” Zan spoke.

Lexa furrowed her brow. Why would Ice people follow Clarke and her people? Lexa put the pieces together pretty quickly after that.

Clarke’s people were in a village that was attacked. This village had no significance other than her people living here. Clarke was nowhere to be found and the Sky people in front of her were tense.

“Where is Clarke?” Lexa repeated, harsher than before.

Wick snapped. “The ice nation warriors took her when they attacked the village.”

Raven glared at him and Wick lifted his hands as if to ask ‘what could I do?’ Lexa’s glare was scary and he couldn’t take anymore.

“So weak.” Raven grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Lexa froze. The ice nation had taken Clarke. Just as they had taken Costia. She felt the familiar tightness in her chest. The same she felt when she was informed that Costia was missing. The feeling as if all the air was sucked from her body in one move, the feeling of a thousand cuts being inflicted at once.

“When?” Lexa demanded, fighting to keep her voice even.

“A day and a half.” Wick answered instantly and Raven scoffed as she smacked his arm with the back of her hand.

Echo finally spoke up. “Lincoln, Octavia, and Kya have been on their trail. We expect them back soon.”

“Soon?!” Lexa scoffed. “She has already been gone a day and a half! The Ice nation boarders are only two days travel from here!” Lexa seethed. How could these incompetent fools allow for Clarke to be taken? “How could you allow her to be taken?” She was about to accuse Echo of being involved in the abduction when Raven cut in.

Raven raised a brow at the accusation. “You think we _allowed_ those bastards to take Clarke?”

Wick placed a hand on her shoulder. “Raven, I think…”

Raven shrugged his hand off her shoulder aggressively. “No! She doesn’t get to abandon us and then come riding up here accusing us of allowing Clarke to get captured!” Raven yelled. She wanted to yell more, but yelling wasn’t going to change things. She did however feel a small burst of pride when she saw the wounded look on the Commander’s face; even if it only lasted a moment.

Lexa did her best not to flinch. She really did. But the words hurt her. She wished they hadn’t. Raven was right. She had no right to be concerned for Clarke’s safety after what she had done. But she did what she had to do to save her people.

But the fear that gripped her was unrelenting. The possibility of losing Clarke the same way she lost Costia… The thought of losing Clarke pained her more than she thought it ever would.

/\/\/\/\/

Clarke wanted to stab the man tugging the rope in the ankle and force him to keep pace while she rode the horse. She was right about the broken ankle and it hurt too much to walk and she could only limp so fast. Once she was free of her bindings she was going to give the man tugging on her ropes a very solid kick to the balls and well placed punch to the nose.

“We will be within our boarders soon.” The man tugging her ropes grinned. “Your friends can’t stop us then.”

He wanted her to feel helpless. But all Clarke felt was angry. She did feel a little fear about being brought in front of the ice queen, but that could wait. Right now she was going to continue to silently seethe and plan this man’s demise.

Clarke was pulled from her plotting when an arrow pierced the chest of one of her captors. He fell to the round with a thud and before the remaining three could pull their weapons, arrows pierced the chests of the other two and they fell.

The man lifted the reins to urge the horse forward when an arrow pierced his arm and he fell from his horse.

Clarke looked behind her to see Kya and Lincoln rush out from the trees, bows raised and arrows nocked, Octavia behind them, sword drawn.

The man scrambled to his feet and Lincoln and Kya both released their arrows into each of the man’s legs. He went down with a loud cry.

Octavia cut Clarke loose and held out her sword. “He was tugging pretty rough.” She said with a knowing look to Clarke and a glare to the fallen man.

Clarke took the sword and approached the man. She held the sword steady at the man’s throat even though her wrists were burning and begging for relief. “Why did you take me?” Clarke demanded.

The man reached for his knife but Lincoln put an arrow through his hand. He howled and clutched his hand to his chest.

Clarke pressed the tip of Octavia’s sword into his neck. “Answer me!” Clarke ordered.

He started to stutter as he answered. “The queen wished to bring the Sky people to her side. To break the alliance and end Heda Lexa’s reign!” He stammered. “Please! I-“

Clarke swung the sword.

His body dropped with a light thud.

Clarke handed back Octavia’s sword but Octavia dropped it to the ground and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck.

“I am so glad you’re alive!” Octavia exclaimed. She could tell that Clarke was not ok. But she was alive and that’s what mattered.

“So am I.” Clarke smiled as she returned the hug.

“You’re hurt.” Kya glanced at Clarke’s foot. They had seen Clarke limping from the trees they positioned themselves in.

The three had traveled through the night to catch up to Clarke and the men.

“I’ll be fine.” Clarke assured. “Let’s get back.”

/\/\/\/\/\

It took a day for them to return. Clarke refused to stop for the night and urged them to continue on.

They were intercepted by Cole, the oldest of their group. “I was told to alert you of the commander’s presence. She heard of the attack and came to investigate.”

Clarke nodded. “Thank you, Cole.”

Kya tensed behind her and Lincoln squeezed her shoulder.

Raven hugged Clarke once she climbed down from her horse. “You’re alive!”

Clarke returned the hug with vigor. “I am.”

She hugged Wick next.

“We were worried.” He told her and Clarke gave him a small smile.

“I’m back now. No need to worry.” Clarke told him.

Kya touched her shoulder. “You must get your foot tended to, come.”

Kya led Clarke to a healer’s tent where she was instructed to sit down on one of the beds. Kya grabbed a roll of cloth and carefully took Clarke’s boot off.

“Are you harmed anywhere else?” Kya asked, lightly peeling Clarke’s sock from her foot.

“My wrists burn from the ropes.” Clarke answered honestly, flinching as her ankle strained against Kya’s actions.

Kya nodded, placed Clarke’s sock to the side, got up, and sifted through the shelves. She came back with a silver tin. “This should help.”

Clarke took the tin and Kya went to setting her ankle.

The flap to the tent was thrown aside and in stepped the Commander.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at Clarke’s discolored and swollen ankle. “Leave us.” Lexa ordered.

“No.” Clarke protested, opening the tin. “She stays, you go.” Clarke let out a pained yelp as Kya used the distraction to set Clarke’s ankle. “Warn a girl next time.” Clarke glared, placing the lid beside her on the bed.

Kya smirked. “Apologies, Princess.” She teased.

Lexa clenched her jaw and crossed her arms; not having noticed that she had taken three steps closer to Clarke at her pained cry. “I am relieved that you have returned otherwise unscathed.” Lexa said and even she thought she sounded a fool. It had been weeks, months even. Surely Lexa could have come up with something else to say.

Clarke applied the balm to her wrists, avoiding eye contact. “I appreciate the concern.” Clarke deadpanned as Kya wrapped her ankle.

Lexa swallowed and cleared her throat. “The Ice Nation committed an act of war. If we choose to retaliate, will the Sky people offer their support?” Lexa asked.

Clarke paused in massaging the balm to her wrists and in a quick flurry of movement, she pulled Kya’s dagger from its sheath on Kya’s hip, used Kya’s shoulder for support and stood on her one good leg, holing the dagger to Lexa’s neck, and looked Lexa in the eye.

Kya stood still so not to cause Clarke to fall, and Lexa stumbled back at the sudden action.

“No.” Clarke answered calmly. “And if that is all, you can leave.”

Lexa clenched her jaw. “They abducted you and you do not wish to seek justice?”

“I am not going to be the reason for another war.” Clarke told her as she sat back down and gave Kya back her knife. “And I got justice when I slit the throat of the man that took me.”

Lexa nodded and turned to leave. Once at the tent entrance she turned to face Clarke once more after a glance at Kya who finished wrapping Clarke’s ankle. “Be careful who you keep in your company.” With that Lexa left the tent.

Clarke looked at Kya with a quirked brow. “Any idea what she meant?” Clarke asked and Kya shook her head.

“No idea at all.” Kya muttered.

/\/\/\/\

When Clarke could walk without limping a few days later she urged her remaining people on to search for the final Ark station. They were all eager to go.

They were good and ready to leave when Lexa and her guard stood in their way.

“We are headed to find our people.” Clarke said with a defiant look.

“They are not of your people.” Lexa stated, looking over Clarke’s shoulder before returning her gaze to Clarke, her expression neutral and her tone even.

Clarke cast a glance over her shoulder at Echo, Kya, Cole, Brick, Zan, Fraya, and the other grounders that followed her. The number totaled to at least twenty at the moment.

“And we are not of yours.” Echo responded.

Kya saw a twitch in Lexa’s brow. Heda was angry and Echo should have kept her mouth shut.

“Yes, you are of the Ice Nation. Traitors to the alliance.” Lexa narrowed her gaze.

Octavia looked to Lincoln and he quickly but quietly explained what Lexa was getting at.

“We owe the Sky princess a debt, it would be dishonorable to not pay it.” Cole spoke, his voice deep and gruff.

Cole was of Trikru. Lexa was not only the Commander of the Alliance, but the Commander of his people. Brick was of the Sand people with Zan, Garrick was of Luna’s people, the boat people, Fraya was of the River people, and Kya was of the Trikru.

Lexa turned her attention back to Echo. “You knew nothing of the attack that took pace two days ago?” Lexa demanded in a low voice, hand on the hilt of her sword.

“I swear I had no knowledge of the attack.” Echo answered. “I swear it on my life.”

“She was here with us the whole time, she hasn’t left Clarke’s side since we embarked on this journey.” Octavia spoke up, tired of the Commander trying to command them. She turned her back on them, they don’t owe her anything. Octavia trusted Echo, she has seen how the Ice warrior acted around her brother and how her brother acted around Echo. Echo cared for Bellamy, and Bellamy cared for Echo, so by extension, Octavia cared about Echo.

Lexa pursed her lips before leveling her gaze on Kya. Kya met her gaze with a defiant look of her own, showing Lexa that she wasn’t going to allow her to bully her into anything.

“ _Emo ste klir_.” Lexa said sternly.

“ _Sha_.” Kya deadpanned.

Lexa turned back to Clarke. “We shall meet at Ton DC in five days’ time. I suggest you hurry in your search to find your people.”

Clarke nodded and they were on their way.

Clarke had no intention of meeting the Commander for anything.

/\/\/\/\/

“I don’t know where she got the idea she was in charge of us.” Raven scowled as they rode toward their last destination.

“We are people of the coalition, we are loyal to Heda.” Cole said with a calm demeanor. “Being trikru, our loyalties lie with her and no one else.”

“Yet you are here with us.” Raven noted.

Cole nodded. “Yes, but only because we owe the Skai Prisa.”

Kya clenched her jaw. “It is also the right thing to do. Some of us only follow the Heda out of loyalty, there are some who don’t agree with many of her decisions.”

“You being one of them?” Octavia asked.

Lincoln cut in. “Kya’s relationship with the Heda is complicated.”

Clarke looked over at Kya who had her eyes trained ahead of them. Kya had been nothing but loyal since they started this mission. Kya has looked out for her and the others, put their needs above her own. Kya held characteristics of a leader, but Clarke thought she had a position of leadership but gave it up.

After a moment of silence from Kya, Raven spoke up. “Can you uncomplicated it?” Raven asked.

Kya urged her horse forward and away from the others, taking up the helm.

Clarke rode up next to her. “I’m sorry about them.”

Kya shook her head. “There is no need to apologize. There are just some parts of my past I wish to leave there.”

Clarke nodded. She understood. There were parts she wished she could leave behind too. Like what she did to the mountain men and the fallout of trusting Lexa. She was surprised that Maya forgave her. The girl lost her father and Clarke almost killed her when she pulled the lever. Clarke almost killed everyone in the mountain; and she would have, if Raven hadn’t managed to get an arm free and stab Cage Wallace in the chest with a scalpel. Clarke had immediately pushed the lever back up when she saw it. After Cage fell his soldiers surrendered and begged for her to stop. Jasper only forgave her because Maya did. But the majority of her people no longer trust her because of the faith she put in Lexa. Her people couldn’t trust someone who placed their lives on the trust between former enemies.

“I think we all have them.” Clarke murmured and Kya nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

They arrived at the final Ark station the next day. Everyone was relieved because it meant they could go back home.

They dismounted their horses and approached.

The door slid open and they were greeted by raised guns.

Clarke threw her hands up. “We’re friends!” She exclaimed. “My name is Clarke Griffin!” she rushed out. It is either speak fast and hope they don’t get shot or get shot.

The guns were immediately lowered.

“Dr. Griffin’s girl?” a guard asked and Clarke nodded. He motioned them in.

It was difficult getting them to leave this station, but there was no way they would be able to bring it with them. A few tons of metal would be difficult to drag across the ground.

They stayed for two days. In those two days, Raven and Wick, with the help of some of the grounders, managed to use some scrap pieces to make another wagon and they gathered up all the supplies they could.

They were leaving behind a giant metal husk.

Raven and Wick did their best to take as much viable metal as they could, just as they had at the other Ark stations. They were expanding Camp Jaha in the direction of Mount Weather, the last they heard and were even setting up small camps around the mountain.

The trip back to Camp Jaha took almost a full week.

They were greeted warmly with bright smiles and long hugs.

Raven and Wick immediately went off to get the report on what was being built or remodeled. Echo, along with Octavia, quickly set out to find Bellamy, Kya instructed the others to help unload, and Clarke watched with a fond smile.

They were home. Finally after months of travel, they were home.

“Clarke!”

Clarke turned to find her mother. She had been expecting to find her at Mount Weather to be honest. But when Abby wrapped her arms around her, Clarke was overjoyed.

“Welcome home.” Abby whispered as Clarke wrapped her arms around her.

Home. Clarke hadn’t had one of those for a while. But right here, in her mom’s arms, surrounded by her people, Clarke felt at home. Then she remembered the threat of the Ice Nation.

“Has the Commander been by?” Clarke asked as she pulled away from her mother. Clarke believed that when Clarke did not show up at Ton DC, Lexa would come here.

Abby furrowed her brow. “Why would the Commander come here?”

It was then Clarke realized that her abduction was kept under wraps.

“We should talk.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\

“You Sky people talk too much.” Kya commented as she pushed away from the wall she was leaning against.

She had been waiting for Clarke to emerge from the room where the council was now deliberating.

“They are talking about the pros and cons of helping fight the Ice Nation.”

Kya quirked a brow. “Is the decision not simple?” She queried. “They abducted you with the intent of killing you.” She reminded and Clarke nodded.

“Yes, but they do not wish to go to war, we are finally at peace.” Clarke told her. “As I said before and told Lexa, I am not going to be the reason for another war.”

Kya nodded. “For the sake of our sanity, I think it is best that we not mention that Echo is of the Ice Nation.”

Clarke was inclined to agree. She didn’t want to deal with the ramifications of that information getting out.

Lincoln walked up with a soft smile. “It is good to be back, is it not?”

Kya scoffed with a playful smile. “I know this tone, it is not a tone I like.”

Lincoln smiled and threw an arm around Kya’s shoulder, bringing the smaller grounder to him. Clarke found it hilarious, Lincoln practically covered Kya with just his arms. “You are too cautious, old friend,” Kya tensed but Lincoln paid it no mind, thinking she was just struggling to get out from his hold. “ _nou get yu daun hashta chit mebi ste komba raun_.” Lincoln told her with a smile. (Stop worrying about what maybe coming.)

Kya pushed away from him. “Not everyone can be at peace like the others, old friend, it is the worry of what might come, that keeps me aware.” Kya responded.

“You can be aware and still have fun.” Lincoln fired back.

“Tell us the news you wish to make seem light and go harass someone else with your optimism.” Kya huffed, crossing her arms.

“I am here to tell Clarke that the Commander will be here tomorrow. She wishes to give you the chance to settle back in before discussing war plans” Lincoln informed them and Kya scowled, she understood where Lincoln’s optimism and playfulness came from now.

Clarke huffed, but couldn’t help her smile. “So you came here to make us smile only to deliver bad news?” She shook her head with an amused grin. “Thank you for letting me know. However, she will be disappointed to learn we have no wish to be a part of another war.

Lincoln nodded before ruffling Kya’s hair. The small warrior glared at Lincoln as her mess of curls now resembled that of a nest.

“Nou!” Kya shouted as she shoved Lincoln’s hand away. She smoothed down her hair and continued to glare at Lincoln.

“How long have you two known each other?” Clarke asked.

“Since we were children.” Lincoln answered, pulling a scowling Kya to him.

Clarke pursed her lips. “Did you know Lexa when she was younger?”

Kya pushed away from Lincoln once more and he let her. “Lincoln and I grew up in different villages. He in Ton DC, and I grew up in a small village about a day away. The two of us were causing Indra problems since we were young.” Kya chuckled at the memory. “I knew Lexa when she was a child, we grew up in the same village.” She said no more on the matter. Not that she got the chance to anyway, as the door to the meeting room opened and Abby stepped out.

“We have not agreed to aid the Commander, but we would like to speak with her.” Abby informed.

“Well she’s coming tomorrow.” Clarke replied.

And Clarke had no intention of being here when she arrived.

/\/\/\/\/\

Abby greeted the Commander at the gates.

“Welcome, Commander.” Abby moved to the side and motioned Lexa and her entourage in.

Lexa glanced at around before turning her attention forward. “We have much to discuss.” She was disappointed not to find Clarke anywhere, but she had hoped to maybe sway the Chancellor’s decision in the retaliation against the Ice Nation.

/\/\/\/\/\

Clarke wondered the halls of Mount Weather. People stayed out of her way and ignored her, but she paid it no mind. She preferred to be alone at the moment. She stepped into the control room to find her friends standing around a table shouting at each other.

“This is ridiculous!” Octavia shouted. She motioned to the map that was spread across the table in front of them. She ran her finger along the marked border of the very, very large, ice nation. “The ice nation is huge, we can’t just lead an attack without getting slaughtered on the way to their Capitol.”

Kya nodded. “She is right. The Ice nation must know by now that we…handled, the men that tried to take Clarke. They are most likely expecting us to retaliate. It has been more than a week, they have their defenses in place.”

Bellamy frowned. “Are you suggesting we do nothing?”

“Yes.” Clarke said startling them.

Raven and Octaia practically threw themselves across the table in a poor attempt to hide the map and figures. Monty jumped and Miller place a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Wick took a step away from the table trying to distance himself from his obvious involvement. Raven glared at him, thinking him a coward.

Bellamy stepped forward. “I understand not wanting to go to war, but we should at least send a message.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. “Like when I sent a message to Cage Wallace and he decided to drop a missile on Ton DC?” Clarke asked.

Bellamy looked down and stepped back. Octavia clenched her jaw while Lincoln clenched his fists.

“We just finished one war.” She began. “Is it so hard to ask that we have peace for now?” Clarke’s tone was pleading and all her friends hung their heads.

“We just don’t want them to think they can push us around.” Jasper spoke up from his place next to Maya.

Clarke sighed. “So we show them by not responding to their threat. We show them that their threat has on effect on us. The men that took me said that the Queen wished to talk with me about joining her in the fight against the Commander. The Ice Queen wanted to use us against the Trigedakru, and Lexa is asking us to do the same. I refuse to be in the middle of their power struggle.”

Kya spoke up. “Is it wrong of us for making plans in the event that we do go to war?” Kya quickly clarified. “I mean, should the Ice Nation attack us first.”

Clarke pursed her lips. There was nothing wrong with it. “If, if, for some reason we go to war, what plans do you have?”

Her friends smiled as they began to fill her in.

“We were thinking grappling hooks to get over the wall.” Jasper suggested as Raven and Octavia got off the table and they rearranged the model figures.

Kya shook her head as she lifted her knife and cut a hole into one of the pieces that were to represent the ice nation walls. “The ice nation has secret wall tunnels that are used to allow their warriors out to circle around and attack from behind; should anyone manage to get an army that far.”

“How do you know this?” Bellamy asked, one arm crossed over his chest, the elbow of his other arm resting in his hand, and his free hand rubbed his chin.

Kya straightened her back. “Because I used one to infiltrate their walls.”

“You’ve been past the Ice nation’s wall?” Clarke asked, intrigued, she had no idea. It must be a part of the things Kya hoped to leave in the past.

Echo nodded. “It is what she is known for. She was the first ever to slip past the wall undetected and attack the Ice nation from within.”

Clarke noted that Echo seemed rather proud of this feat despite being of the ice nation herself.

Lincoln clenched his jaw. Yes, he knew the story. He also knew of how Kya hated herself for being too late.

“Can you do it again?” Octavia asked and Kya shrugged.

“Most likely. However, I’ve never lead anyone past the walls.” Kya informed them.

“But Echo said you launched an attack…” Bellamy trailed off and looked to Echo for confirmation.

Echo nodded. “Yes, she slipped past the wall and single handedly launched an attack on the ice nation capitol.” Echo remembered the day it happened.

“I burned half of the capitol down before retreating.” Kya muttered. She was not proud of it. Many lives were lost that day. Innocent lives. She was a warrior, she knew of the sacrifices that must be made in order to win wars; but somethings will always make her uneasy.

“It lead to the Ice Queen agreeing to the coalition.” Lincoln spoke up, remembering the events that took place days later. Lexa had led her entire army of eleven clans to the walls; forcing all the small armies in their way to retreat; Kya slipped in once more, proved to the queen that her walls were vulnerable, and the Ice Queen welcomed them through the walls and they joined the coalition and the fight against the mountain men.

Clarke had many questions of the coalition. Lexa spoke of what the ice nation had done to Costia, yet they have been allies for some time now; only becoming enemies with the attempted abduction of herself.

/\/\/\/\/

Their meeting adjourned with three different plans. The idea of sending Kya back to the wall was shot down by Kya herself who abhorred the idea and protested it till no one spoke a peep of it.

Echo offered all the knowledge she could and by the end of all of it, they all dispersed with the explicit agreement not to discuss anything they spoke of to anyone but those present in that room.

And should one be intimidated and feel as if they are going to blurt out the wrong thing they are instructed to run as fast as they can and hide.

Raven made that very clear to Wick.


End file.
